Stronger
by beautifulending21
Summary: It's been 33 months since Edward broke up with her. It's been 25 months since Charlie died at Victoria's hand. It's been just as long since she resolved that she would be stronger. Now, a certain Mr. Whitlock reappears in her life and she has a second shot at love, and being a vampire. You know what they say: What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. Bella/Jasper AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the Twilight saga or any of the character. SM gets the credit!

_**A/N:**_ Hello Twilight fans! This is my first attempt at a Twilight story. The title comes from Kelly Clarkson's "Stronger", and the song used in this chapter is Rascal Flatt's "No Reins." Bella and Jasper make the cutest couple! I love the books, but I had to add my own twist. Enjoy! I will see you at the bottom!

Lots of Love!

* * *

_Two years ago_

_It was enticing, the silence that wrapped around my life. I wouldn't call myself a hermit, but I craved my silence and the lack of faces and voices that droned on in an attempt to make conversation with me. I listened to the sound of silence as I sat next to Charlie's grave._

"_You always were the strong silent type." I whispered to my father, not even gone a week. It had been an accident, his death. Or that's what the public thought. Victoria had returned, and snapped his neck, not bothering to drain him, but watch as I broke down from grief. She was ripped apart by the pack after she left my house. The public thought he had fallen down the stairs and broken his neck, but the La Push boys and I knew the truth._

_The only reason I stayed this long was to settle all of Charlie's affairs, sell the house and book it out of town. I was just saying goodbye and then making my way across the country. I had no real plan, just to leave all these memories behind. The zombie like state I had been in for months, the memories of why I was like that, and all the reminders of _Him_. I blamed this all on him, and I hoped the next time I saw him, I could light a fire under him and dance around his pyre._

_To say I was over him, would be correct to a point. I was over him, but not what he did to me. I carried my memories of him, as fuel to the fire of rage he had left when I awoke from my coma. The hole was healed, mainly by Jake and the knowledge that I was still alive. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, I guess._

_I kissed my palm and quickly placed it on the freshly turned dirt._

"_I love you Daddy." I said with a sad smile. Before I lost my train of thought, I stood and trudged to my 'newer' truck. It had been a trade the week previous for the better. I couldn't get anywhere fast in my old truck._

_I threw my large duffel bag into the box, and drove away. The next few hours were spent driving, while staring out the windshield. I had to idea of where to go, but to put as much distanced between myself and Forks as possible. The days and nights melted together, and I left my heart somewhere along the road. I finally got tired of travelling, and stopped. I saw the exit sign for Sheridan, Wyoming. Something just felt right. I stopped at a motel for the night and thought about how I was going to go about my day after I had slept._

"_Get it together Swan," I said before tucking in to the bed and falling asleep quickly. _

_End flashback_

"Hey boys!" I called to my friends as I entered the bar. The boss had let us have a Saturday night in town, and told us not to worry about Sunday morning either. The best boss in my opinion. I made my way over to my boys and Brad jumped up to give me a hug and tell me, "Damn, Bells. Who knew you could clean up so well? Much prettier than you being covered in dirt and sweat from the ranch. And you smell like a girl too!"

I smacked his arm as the boys laughed. I had never expected myself to work on a ranch when I first came to town, but the boys found out about me, and told their boss, Mr. John Brooks. I was sought out and given a job. I learned pretty quickly, that I loved horses. I had a gift, says Mr. Brooks. I was in charge in cleaning the horses and keeping their stalls clean. I helped upkeep the property, gardening and occasionally, riding with the boys. I wasn't used to dressing up around them, but I they knew I didn't want romantic feelings with someone I worked with. Sure when I was drunk enough, I would kiss one of them, but it wasn't lustful. They were like brothers.

They all knew my story sans the vampires and werewolves, and respected my strength. I was part of their group.

The music came on and I got up from the table after a couple of shots of Whiskey. Brad, James, Howard and Rob all watched and smiled as I swayed with the music. I was laughing and having fun until I felt someone watching me. I turned a fraction to see someone I thought I would never think of again.

"_Jasper_", I whispered. He stiffened and I knew he heard me.

_**Jasper POV:**_

Why my brother thought I had to be in Wyoming was ridiculous. He said love awaited me at a bar. _Right,_ I thought sarcastically. It had been almost three years since that night, where I had lunged to protect her. Everyone thought he was in control of his bloodlust, but I felt it. The wave of his bloodlust, and I was going to get him out of there, but everyone thought it was mine. He shoved her into that table to protect his meal. But they placed all the blame on me, thinking I was going to attack her.

After that day, Alice handed me the papers and told me it was over. I pretty much told them they could go to hell and burn there for all eternity. I left, but not before draining the first human I could find and dumping it on the front lawn.

Peter and Charlotte laughed at my feat as I came home. My brother and his mate were proud that I left them that little present. I learned how to cut off my power while hunting, and my control returned. I only needed to hunt once every two weeks. Human blood was easier to live off of. I wasn't starving myself of my natural food source, so I could go without it a bit easier. I was happier than I had been in awhile.

But as the time passed, Peter kept hinting at Wyoming. The idiot even bought me a little rancher on the outskirts of Sheridan. I finally relented and sat in the bar every Saturday night until tonight. I was thinking about my past and Maria, the bitch she was, and what I had accomplished with my existence. Just as I was about to leave, I was hit with a wave of scents. They were all coming from the same person. I could smell horses, lavender, and pumpkin pie. The last one shocked me, because it brought back a memory of my human life. My mother's pumpkin pie at Thanksgiving. I searched for the person and found a beautiful woman, sitting with four men. I felt anger and jealousy take place in me, and willed myself not to go over and steal her away. I couldn't see her face, but she got up and walked to the dance floor. It was small with not very many people, but I still couldn't see her face. It wasn't until she threw her head back and laughed, clearly enjoying her drunken dance, that I saw the face of Bella Swan. My dead heart clenched fiercely in my chest at her beauty. She had matured and grown some, but her emotions screamed guarded.

The Major purred as he saw her body and I hushed him while watching her. She looked so carefree, so happy with her life. I knew my being here would awake feelings she was repressing. I was about to turn away and leave before she spotted me, but it was like she knew what I was thinking. She turned and looked right at me in disbelief before whispering, "_Jasper._"

I locked up and swallowed loudly, not really needing to but tried to give her a smile. She walked over to my table and leaned over to grab my arm and pull me out into the throng of people. They were too drunk and unsuspecting that a killer could be among them. Bella turned back to face me and put her hands on my shoulders as they played a slow song.

"I know I'm probably not going to remember this when I wake up, or if you're really here. Just dance with me." She said, resting her head on my chest and wrapping her arms around my neck. I was skeptical about putting my hands on her, but the Major took over for half a second and my arms were around her warm waist. I buried my nose in her hair and inhaled the sweet scent. She sighed and inhaled me as well, to which I gave a low chuckle. I looked down to see her eyes were closed but a content smile on her lips.

"Don't leave me again Jasper. The first time was hard enough, I don't think I could handle it again." She sighed, and I felt her pain for half a second before she reigned it in. I was stunned how she could control her emotions like that, but responded, "The thought never crossed my mind, Darlin'."

The song changed and she pushed me back and grabbed the hat right off my head. I just sat down and watched as she let go of her troubles and swayed with the music once more.

_She left that loser in a dust cloud_

_Heart in his hand, chin on the ground_

_Cried her last tear for that clown_

_She can see a little clearer now_

_She said, "Oh, oh, I gotta go and find me"_

_Oh, oh she found the strength to break free_

She looked like a vision as she moved and sang to the music. I was wondering if Peter knew it was Bella. I quickly texted him if he knew. He knew I was going to text him because just before I sent mine, I got one from him, telling me to let everything go and just open up to her.

_Like a painted wild mustang_

_Flyin' out across the open range_

_Finally gets to live her life that way_

_No fear, no fences, nobody-no reins_

_No reins_

_All she's ever felt is held back_

_She says, "It's kinda nice to hear myself laugh"_

_She's gonna do a lot more of that_

_She's makin' plans and makin' tracks_

_She said, "Oh, oh I gotta go and find me"_

_Oh, oh she found the strength to break free_

_Like a painted wild mustang_

_Flyin' out across the open range_

_Finally gets to live her life that way_

_No fear, no fences, nobody-no reins_

_Oh, oh she's learnin' how to let go_

_Oh, oh whichever way the wind blows_

_Oh, oh she's learnin' how to let go_

_Like a painted wild mustang_

_Flyin' out across the open range_

_Finally gets to live her life that way_

_No fear, no fences, nobody-no reins_

_Like a painted wild mustang_

_Flyin' out across the open range_

_Finally gets to live her life that way_

_No fear, no fences, nobody-no reins_

_No reins_

Bella made her way over to me and sat down next to me, placing my hat on my head once more. She was smiling and said, "That song is the story of my life!"

"You should never have felt tied down. You are beautiful, and deserve to feel and be free." Wow, where did that come from? My slip must have been for the better, cause she smiled and a tear escaped her eye. I wiped it away before smiling back.

"Jasper, not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you in Sheridan of all places?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same." I replied with a smile.

"After Charlie died, at the hands of Victoria, and there was no more reason for me to stay, I packed up and headed out. I stopped here, because it felt right. Got a job on a ranch, only girl might I add, and here we are. You?" She explained.

"I left the Cullens after they all started blaming me for us having to leave. Returned to my natural food source, but gained my control over my power and bloodlust. Went to live with my brother and his mate. My brother, Peter, the retard he is, bought me a house out here. Told me to come to this bar and wait. He's never wrong about his 'feelings', so I just listened to him. And tonight I found you." I told her, honestly.

"Feelings?" She asked with piqued interest.

"Kinda like my bitch ex-wife, but not visions. He just knows when things are gonna happen or what's coming, things we need to do. If you ask him for a specific name, he just claims he 'knows shit'. I just realized this is the longest conversation we've ever had together." This thought slipped out before I could filter it out. Bella simply smiled and placed a hand on top of mine that rested on the table.

"Edward simply wanted me to himself, and Alice was controlling. She and Edward thought they were better than everyone. They were controlling you too. And they didn't trust you around me. But I trust you, even if you're drinking humans again. I just have this feeling." She giggled and I felt myself drop my guard. She was beautiful and saw past everyone.

"Jasper, you should know. I plan to make Edward burn alive the next time I see him. I don't care if it's in front of the whole family. He needs to be stripped from this world. The bastard took me into the forest behind my house before telling me I was nothing but a toy, a distraction for him and he didn't want me. And then he left. I'm going to dance around his pile of ashes."

"I'll gladly rip him apart for you Darlin'. He deserves to burn a thousand times over." Her eyes shone with pride and I felt her happiness at my statement.

"Maybe we should go back to my place, it's quieter and we can talk a bit more freely." Who was I trying to kid? I just wanted to take her home. She was beautiful and I wanted to show her how beautiful she was. But I was a gentleman, and I would never do anything without her permission. I didn't know if she even wanted me like that. I was after all her bastard ex-boyfriend's brother. She probably just needed a friend.

"I'd love to. Let me go tell my boys." She must have seen my confusion and jealous look but mistook it as apprehension.

"They are like brothers to me. I'll be right back and I'll try not to trip over air on the way." She said with a small smile. As I watched her leave, I took a sneak peak of her ass in those jeans she was wearing. I don't know what I liked better, the jeans or that shirt, which you could tell she wasn't wearing a bra, because it was backless.

Screw me over, and shove me through a knot hole backwards, this girl was doing things to my brain. But I loved every second of it.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ And there was the first chapter! Hopefully you guys like it! Please give the button and me a little love, and review!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Twilight or any characters. SM gets all the credit, I just like to play in her world.

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or story alerted. It's nice to know people appreciate my work :) Yeah I thought Jasper's method of flipping them off was very effective. I was gonna write something else, but I thought it would be awesome if Bella required and explanation for Jasper's red eyes xD I'm a bit evil! MWAHAHAHAHA….. Ok forget that happened. ON WITH THE STORY! Enjoy and I will see you at the bottom!

Lots of Love

* * *

Jasper drove my truck to his house and I was in awe of its simplicity. It was not what I was expecting, as the only house I had seen of the Cullen's was their Forks house. That was just begging for attention, whereas this _home, _had subtle grace and charm. It was Jasper.

He helped me out of my side, and he led me to the door. When he opened it, I was astounded to see pieces of the Civil war sitting inside. An old Confederate flag and sword, pictures that were restored and blown up, and a large volume of books on a tall bookcase, all were on display. I was fascinated by all the artifacts that I let go of Jasper's hand and went to go investigate. When I was finished looking at everything, he was sitting on the arm of the couch, just watching me with a smile.

"What?" I asked.

"Your emotions, they were of child-like wonder and fascination. It was beautiful to feel that again." He said honestly. I sat down on the couch and he did as well.

"Jasper, I don't know how long you're here for, or what I'm feeling right now, but I wish you would stay. It's nice to know there is someone I can talk to about my vampire ex." I giggled again. He was being so sweet, but I didn't want to guilt him into staying with the human he almost drained.

"Darlin', I'm here until you tell me to go. I don't think for a second that I would leave you again. I may need to go hunt, but I won't do what my ex family did to you. I want to make it up to you, every day, for what they and I included, did to you. Edward didn't deserve you, and neither did the rest of them." He said while stroking my hand.

I swear I felt my stomach flip. This man was awakening things in me that I didn't know existed. I felt my heart clench in my chest and I lowered my head as the tears fell freely. I felt his cool fingers touch my skin and fire spread across it like a wildfire. It burned relentlessly, and as it grew, I looked up to see his eyes. They were swimming with tears that would never shed.

"Why do you feel you're worthless?" He asked softly.

"I'm just a human. I'm not anything special." I said bitterly, remembering Edward's words to me. Note to self, scream at Edward before Jasper dismembers him. It took one second for Jasper to crush me to his chest. I just cried, letting go of all the negative thoughts about the past.

"You are worth more than any price, more precious than gold or diamonds. You're one of a kind Darlin'. You're like a Baby Doll. Perfect in every aspect. I want to show you how beautiful you are." He said quietly as I cried.

"Baby doll?" I half cried, half laughed.

"Something so perfect, I don't want to share it." He said in my ear. I shivered at the feelings he was creating inside of me.

"I can feel your exhaustion baby doll, maybe you should go to bed. There's some stuff in the bathroom you can use, and my bed… I won't need it." He said with a chuckle. I started to make my way to the bathroom, but I stopped and turned around.

"Jasper?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, baby doll?" He replied with a smile. I bit my lip before quickly brushing mine against his cheek.

"Thank you." I whispered. He turned his head just enough to brush my lips with his. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. The cliché fireworks and church bells, but most of all I saw my own little vision. Jasper and I at our wedding, and holding a little boy with brown eyes and Jasper's wavy blonde locks, and this all scared and excited me at the same time. I wanted that future but did Jasper?

I gasped as his tongue grazed my lips and I was pulled onto his lap. I opened my mouth to the new experience and felt myself melt into a pile of goo at his touch. He was slow and sweet as he explored my mouth and drew circles on my bare back. I arched into his chest and moaned softly.

"Jasper," I whispered breathlessly.

"_Bella,_" he moaned as I threaded my fingers through his hair. He pulled back reluctantly, to look me in the eyes. There was suddenly a force drawing me to him, and I held on tighter.

"What's happening to us? Why do I feel like there's some sort of pull you have towards me?" I must have sounded scared because he smoothed down my hair and kissed my forehead.

"I think I know what it is but I don't want to scare you away Darlin'." He said sadly. I placed my hand on his cheek, and said, "Tell me Jasper. I can handle it."

He had a look of doubt on his face before he told me, "I think you're my mate Darlin'. And if you don't want to be, I can leave you be." He turned his head away from me. I pulled his head back up and kissed him again.

"Don't you dare leave me Jasper Hale," He interrupted me, "Whitlock. That's my real last name." I put my finger to his lips to silence him. "I told you I couldn't handle it again, and I just need a little time to think before giving myself to you." I said fiercely.

He simply nodded and let me get up. I kissed him softly before making my way to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I pondered my feelings in the shower and got changed into a pair of Jasper's sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Jasper, could you come lay beside me? I don't want to be alone tonight." He was at my side in a second and crawled into the bed with me. I was asleep within seconds.

_**Jasper POV:**_

She was beautiful, this human, that slept in my arms. My mate, was exquisite as she slept, a true goddess. The Major purred as she whispered my name in her sleep. He was telling me to just claim her and she would forgive me, but I reigned that thought in. She would forgive me, but I would never force that on her. My feelings towards her changed in a matter of hours, and I was curious as to why. Carefully unwrapping myself from her, quite reluctantly, and moved to the other side of the room, looking out the window. I pulled out my phone to call Peter.

"Hey fucker, what's going on?" He said in that smart ass, 'I already know what you're going to yell at me for' tone that I hated.

"What do you think?" I said in a low voice. I didn't want to wake up Bella.

"She's not going to wake up until you kiss her in the morning, trust me. And what did I tell you? She was there, you opened up and she will tell you tomorrow that she wants to be changed but not before you," he coughs, "claim her."

My fear escalated, until I realized that I was in control and Bella would get whatever she asked of me. She had me wrapped around her finger and she didn't even know it.

"You won't hurt her Major. She kind of gets fuzzy after that, like something else is coming. But it won't be bad. The Cullens will be here in a month looking for you. Friendly visit, and they wish to apologize to you, _finally._ Dr.C is going to be needed in the future with Bella's…. I just lost everything. But it's going to be happy times for you and the little lady. She'll be changed around… hmm another blank spot. I'll keep you posted though fucker. Char wants a roll in the hay." And with that he hangs up.

I curse under my breath for have ever changing that stupid idiot, but he was family. We were the Whitlock's, them having taken my human last name. I wanted to make Bella a Whitlock, in every sense of the word.

My phone vibrated again and I looked down to see a Private name. I answered but didn't speak.

"Jasper?" I wanted to roll my eyes.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"Alice saw what Peter told you, and told us. We were looking for you since you left. Bella's alive?" I could hear the excitement mixed hesitance.

"Don't. You wanted nothing to do with her, and you're not going to make her feel any worse about herself. She told me how worthless Edward told her she was. I won't let anyone make her feel that way again." I growled. I heard Bella murmur in her sleep, so I stopped and sighed.

"I know I have less right than anyone to be back in her life. I just had a feeling that Edward was the wrong Cullen for her. I knew you and Alice were kind of friends with benefits, so I had a feeling you were meant for her. That's why the hostility. I was trying to protect my family too."

"Rose? Is everyone listening?"

"Yes." I sighed again.

"Don't come until a month has past. I might be at Peter's I might not. Don't trace this number, and don't come before. I'll know if you do. Bella needs time to cope, and I want to get to know her better since no one would ever let me. Everyone clear?" I heard a chorus of yes. One voice was missing.

"And Edward?" No one answered.

"He's in Italy. He joined the Volturi, his mate was there." I heard Alice say.

"It's better that he doesn't know about any of this. No one is to tell him or hint that Bella is alive." Another chorus of yes and I heard Carlisle clear his throat.

"Something you'd like to say?" I asked, my anger leaking through.

"Jasper, I just want to say, and I think I speak for all of us when I say I'm so―"

"I am not in the right mind to hear that right now Carlisle. And it's not just me you need to apologize too. Bella deserves it just as much, if not more than I. And if that's all I would like to spend the next month in peace." I snap the phone in half and make a note to get a new one they can't trace. I snuggle back into Bella and listen to her even breathing for the next few hours. Just as the morning rays shone through, I had the sudden urge to kiss her.

_**Bella POV:**_

I felt something cool cross my lips before nipping lightly. I smiled as I kissed Jasper back. I didn't care if this was a dream, it was magical. He let go, and I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me.

"Good morning baby doll." He said before kissing my nose. I felt the blush rise to my cheeks before he kissed them and laughed.

"I've made my choice." He looked worried as I went to continue.

"Last night, I dreamt of…" My embarrassment must have shown cause he looked into my eyes, and stroked my cheek.

"You don't have to be embarrassed baby doll. You can tell me."

"Alright. I dreamt that you made love to me, and I remember Edward telling me about Newborns, and how all they want for the first year is blood. But I don't want that to happen without having one last human memory. I don't want to wait a year or two before I can give myself to you. But I don't want to jump into this blind. I want to be changed, but I want to know you more before any of this happens." I explained.

He nodded, a small smile on his lips. I moved slowly, un sure of myself, as I tried to kiss him softly. His sweet breath washed over my face. He smelled of hay and sandalwood, with a slight hint of honey. It consumed my thoughts but I pulled back to smile at him.

"You must want to get ready for the day." He said, rolling onto his side to watch me. I nodded, and got up to go to the washroom. After a human moment, and putting on my clothes from yesterday, Jasper drove me back to my place so I could have something to eat. I changed into some yoga pants and scoop neck t-shirt before pulling my hair into a high pony tail. I quickly had a bit to eat.

"How were you changed?" I asked randomly as I washed my dishes. I turned to him as I finished and he motioned for me to sit down.

"Do you have a while? It's a long story." I nodded, remembering I didn't have to be in to work till tomorrow.

He told me about Maria, and how he was turned. I learned about his Confederate background, having been changed in the middle of the war. I listened as he broke down about all the death and destruction he caused and witnessed. He told me about Peter and Charlotte, and how they got him out of there, and then after leaving them, he wandered until he found Alice. I had mixed feelings about this, because Alice had hurt him. But she also lead him to the Cullen's, and by extension, me. He described his feelings about me in the beginning, and how he was just a bit jealous that Edward got to me first and he was still kind of with Alice. He would have never dared to drain me, because I was his mate.

"Baby doll, you should eat again. It's about twelve. How bout I make you something?" The apprehension must have shown on my face because he smiled and said, "I've had some training by Char in the past, and I make a mean fajita."

I couldn't help the fully belly laugh that escaped me, and Jasper joined in. He was still laughing as he got the food out to prepare. I simply watched him, content being my main emotion.

_Major Jasper Whitlock._ A beautiful ring to it, I almost said it out loud, but giggled quietly as I studied the Lazy Susan on my table. I was so distracted that I didn't hear Jasper tell me it was ready and he set the plate in front of me, effectively startling me. I smiled as he set down a glass of water and an apple.

"You're too good for me." I whispered while smiling at him. I cupped his cheek and rubbed my thumb over it, before digging into my food. Jasper was right; he did make a mean fajita! It was delicious, and I think I moaned as well. He just sat there smirking.

"Wow! You're cooking for me from now on if that's what I'm getting." I exclaimed as I put my dish away.

"Bella, there's something else you need to know." I turned back to see him with a sad smile.

"You're leaving." I stated it rather than asked, because there was no point building up the suspense.

"NO! I would never leave, not even if you wanted me to." He said rushing to hold my shoulders and stare me down. "I got two phone calls last night. Peter called and told me basically what's going to happen. He says he lost his train of thoughts at one point, like something's still fuzzy. But were going to have a future, a long future together." He smiled for a moment before it turned hard and unreadable.

"The second one?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"_My sister called."_ he hissed.

"Charlotte.. or…" My mind blanked. And only one thought came to my mind. The blonde haired ice queen of the Cullen's.

"Rosalie. She called to let me, correction us, know that Alice saw everything that Peter talked about. Which included them coming to look for me to apologize in about a month. I told them _all_ that you deserved one more than I did, and I wanted my month left to enjoy my mate, and get to know her better since they never let me before. And Rose wanted to explain how she knew we were supposed to be." He babbled. I had mixed feelings about seeing the Cullen's again. They left me without a goodbye, and I wouldn't accept them back so easily. I had grown in my time without them. I was a better person, and I gained a lot of rage.

"Well, then let's make the most of the month together. Starting with you kissing me again." I said with a sly smirk.

He grinned and said, "Don't need to tell me twice." He lips met mine and I sighed. I would never get bored kissing Jasper.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ And there is your chapter two! I hope it was up to your standards, because I felt it was lacking for a bit there. But that's just me. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Really late and there is no excuse other than the hectic start to the school year. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.

* * *

As Bella left for work the next morning, I reflected on our conversation the day previous. It had been innocent to start out, but it quickly took a turn I never thought it would.

"_How do you feel about their family, Darlin'?" I asked quietly as I held her to my chest on her couch. She sighed heavily, but didn't respond for a moment._

"_I hate them. They listened to their angst-driven son, because he thought leaving me would be better. He never loved me, just put up a façade. I hate him more than anything in this world. My supposed best friend left without a goodbye, and blamed you for Edward's bloodlust. And I did nothing to Rosalie and she looked like she wanted to rip me a new one every time I was in the same room. Emmett, well I thought he was my brother bear. He left me too. And Carlisle couldn't keep leadership over his own coven. Esme, she was just a pushover. I'm not happy they are coming, but we'll just have to deal with it when they arrive." She ranted. _

_I smiled. My girl was strong and ready to stand up for herself. She had gone through so much with us leaving her, forcing her to grow as a person and harden around people. I hope to help her guard drop around my family and I. Peter and Char would love her. A real western girl like I always dreamed of. She wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty and liked her plaid shirts and boot cut jeans. Her cowboy boots weren't half bad either._

"_Jasper?" Her apprehension flowed like a waterfall._

"_Yes, baby doll?" I said before placing a soft kiss on her hair._

"_I've… never been with a man. I'm not experienced." She said blushing._

"_I don't care if you're experienced or not. I'll always want you. And that's the greatest gift you could ever give me." I poured love and gentleness into those words. She shivered before kissing me passionately. My hands moved of their own accord to underneath her shirt. She giggles a bit before moaning as I brushed the underside of her breast._

"_Jasper, please." She begged. I tore her shirt off and unhooked her bra, helping her slide it off. She tried to cover herself but I wouldn't let her._

"_You're beautiful." I whispered. Her creamy skin had a slight tan to it and was softer under my touch. She gasped as I took one nipple into my mouth and swirled my tongue around. She arched into my touch and mewed in pleasure. This spurred me on. I began travelling south with my kisses and tongue. Her moans were turning breathy and I purred against the skin of her stomach. I quickly ripped of her pants, and saw the beautiful strip of fabric covering her waxed mound._

_As I brought my hands to her knees and pushed my hands gently up towards her center, she squirmed under my touch. Suddenly she pulled back. I felt a bit hurt, but quickly shoved that aside when I felt a wave of fear and unease._

"_Jasper, no one's… I don't think I'll like it." She stated. I kissed her sweetly._

"_If you feel you don't like it, tell me. Just let me try. I want to pleasure you baby doll." Her arousal permeated the air, and I breathed it in as I lowered myself to her navel. I wanted her to be relaxed before I tried to use my tongue. I rubbed light circles on the inside of her thighs and slowly moved closer. She moaned loudly, and I pressed my nose to the top of her thong. I could practically taste her on my tongue._

"_I bet you taste like pure sin." I growled quietly. She whimpered, and I looked up for a fraction of a second to see her face twisted in pleasure, and her biting her lip. I gently pulled off the offending piece of fabric, and lost my breath at the sight of her beautiful body. I have seen a lot of women's parts, but never had I seen one so perfect. Sure vampire women were supposedly perfect, but this was a work of art. I was just dying to taste her. I brought my light circles as close as I could to her center, before I lowered my head and let my tongue snake out._

"_Oh GOD!" She screamed out when I flicked her clit, and her hips bucked. I growled against her. She tasted better than sin. It was my own personal ambrosia. I lapped at her clit, and slowly inserted one finger into her dripping hole. She tightened at the intrusion, but relaxed as I continued to suck and lick her. I added another finger and slowly curled them up towards __**that**__ spot. She tensed up and then came unexpectedly._

"_Jasper! Oh Jasper…" She moaned. I withdrew my fingers to taste her. I moaned and licked every bit if her essence off my fingers. She laid on the couch, catching her breath, and shooting off the most pleasurable emotions. I was so hard by getting her off, but I would worry about myself later. I didn't want to leave her now. I kissed my way back up her body and laid my head on her chest._

"_That was amazing!" She panted. I chuckled softly before leaning up to kiss her lips softly. She returned the kiss with happiness, gratitude, and love._

"_Thank you Jay." She whispered. I opened my eyes to see a content smile upon her face, and eyes shining._

"_The pleasure was all mine, Darlin'." I said tipping my imaginary hat and holding her close. _

"_I love you." I whispered when I thought she was peaceful enough to take it. She smiled and whispered back, "I love you too Jay." She slipped away from me for a second before I felt her start to undo my pants. _

"_I must return the favour though, sir." She purred. And boy did she ever._

The memory of her hot little mouth around me was still playing over and over in my head. I couldn't stop kissing and touching her afterwards. She was finally sated after another hour and a half, falling asleep right in my arms. I carried her to her bed, and just held her. I hadn't made love to her, but the Major was just itching to get out. He still was as I drove back to my place.

_After she's turned, then you can have your turn. You might break her if you're not careful. You never really are. Maybe she doesn't like it rough._

_**Fine. But just remember, I will have my turn. She'll forgive you. **_

I set about packing up a few clothes, and a few books over to Bella's. Even though I planned to ask her to come to Texas with me in a few weeks. She had a life here, and I would never ask her to give that up. She said she would think about it, but I wanted some things at her place, because she actually had human food there for her, and I know I would not succeed in grocery shopping. I picked up the emergency cell from the counter as it started to ring.

"Pete?"

"J, what's going on man?" He responded.

"Packing some stuff for Bella's. I think we have to pack this house up. I'm not going to be here much. And Bella's deciding on coming with me to you guys. I think she really wants to meet you, but she's got a life here that she can't just run away from."

"She'll agree, and she's giving her notice today." I was baffled. She was willing to give up her life, to follow me?

"She's your mate, of course she'll follow you. She doesn't want a repeat of what happened back in Forks. Also, get the one in the middle. You'll know what I mean when you spot it." He hung up again.

I quickly took my stuff to Bella's before putting in my coloured contacts and taking a walk around town. It was overcast, but it wasn't going to rain. I spotted a jewelry store not far down the road, and something piqued my interest.

"Peter, I'm gonna kill you someday, you all knowing fucker." I walked in, not knowing what I was looking for.

"The one in the middle?" I whispered to myself. A glass case stood next to one wall, and I saw a delicate silver band with a single princess cut diamond. The ring was elegant, just like my Bella. The clerk rung it up for me, and I put the box into my pocket for another day.

I had a quick meal in a back alley in the town over, before I went back to Bella's. She had just walked in the door as I arrived. She practically jumped me the second I came into view.

"Jay, I've decided to come with you. I gave Mr. Brooks my two weeks' notice, and after that, I'm a free woman." She said as I sat her down on my lap. She got a weird look on her face before turning her face towards mine.

"Is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" I froze. "It's not what I think it is?" I nodded. I set her down beside me before pulling out the box.

"Before you freak out, I was going to give this to you in awhile, cause maybe you thought now would be too soon. I was going to say it could be a promise ring." Bella gasped as I opened the lid. She was in tears and held her hands over her mouth.

"How did you know? I've been eyeing this ring for over three months." She went quiet. I took it out and slipped it on her finger.

"Just a promise ring? As in you want to marry me soon?" She asked quietly. I smiled, "Absolutely."

"What if I want it to be an engagement ring?" She asked even quieter. I still heard her and picked her up and swung her around. She laughed and hugged me close. I set her down only to rip off her clothes and carried her to the bedroom. I gave all my love for the rest of the night.

_**Bella POV:**_

_Jasper._ It seemed to be my mantra now. His name rolled off my lips as he made my body a puddle of goo over, and over, and _over_ again. The slight pain I felt was worth it, and I would treasure each memory forever. I dreamt of him that night, the first dream I'd had in two years. And it was beautiful.

_Our horses were settled off to the side of the camp, and I was laid out on a blanket under the stars. Jasper was making a small fire, to keep me warm. He laid down beside me when he was finished, and lovingly kissed my forehead down to my collarbone. He managed to take my clothes off without me noticing, and before I knew it, he was sheathed within my heat. My back arched into him and I clawed at his back. It was the most erotic thing I'd ever seen. Making love under the stars._

As we both climaxed I woke up to find Jasper's head in between my legs, with him blowing cold air over me.

"I have to go to work Jasper! And my body feels like spaghetti too. You're making this har- OH!" HE took no time in inserting his finger and vibrating it while flicking his tongue. I couldn't breathe, I was on cloud nine. Within minutes, I was screaming his name at the top of my lungs. I wouldn't be surprised if I had woke the dead.

After he finished cleaning me up, I dragged him to the shower and returned the favour. I went to work to find out the pregnant horse I'd been nursing was going into labour. After thirteen hours of labour, she had her colt, and I was a gooey mess. But it was worth it for her little boy. He stood up almost right away, but was very wobbly on his feet to start out. He'd be a runner, I just knew it. I came home to find Jasper missing, but a note telling me I should get dressed, and be ready for a ride.

I had a quick flash of my dream and I raced to get ready. I showered first, then straightened my hair and pulled on my flannel riding top and jeans. I brushed my teeth really well after having the salad that Jasper had brought home for me from the store. I applied the faintest hint of make up, and wait patiently on my bed. I was getting all worked up with nerves when Jasper came bounding through the door. He had this big smile on his face and scooped me up in his arms when he found me.

"I missed you baby doll!" He exclaimed before kissing me senseless. I was losing my breath and my head was spinning, but I didn't want it to stop. He broke off the kiss and carried me to the front door, where he locked it and grabbed a small backpack leaning against the doorframe.

"Hold on darlin'." He said before winking and taking off. Running with Jasper was so much more exhilarating than running with _Him._ I snuggled into his neck, and enjoyed the rush of endorphins racing through my veins. He stopped abruptly, and set me down on my feet. I looked around to find two horses, saddled and waiting for us. I squealed (for the first time in my life) and jumped back into Jasper's arms. There was a big bow on a brown and white Appaloosa, and a small sign that said: To Bella. I kissed him all over his face and he just laughed as he led us over to the horses. I mounted mine right away, but not before asking, "What's her name?"

"Freedom," He said while putting the back pack into the saddle bag. We mounted and took off into the sunset.

We rode for a fair 30 minutes before stopping on the top of a small, hill, overlooking a grassy field. Jasper laid out a blanket, started a fire, and had the horses tied up before I could ask if he needed help. He just motioned for me to lay down on the blanket as he opened up a bottle of wine for me. He poured me a generous amount and handed it to me before stoking the fire more. He had an extra blanket set to the side in case I got cold, but Jasper was warm to me.

"What are we going to do out here Mr. Whitlock?" I said while laying on my side. His eyes betrayed his calm exterior, by going black with lust.

"Well baby doll, I was thinking maybe just watch the stars."

"That won't do Mr. Whitlock. Get over here." I set my wine down a ways from me and when I turned back Jasper was on top of me giving me a hickey. I moaned and squirmed under his touch until he decided I'd had enough torture.

"Jasper, please… make love to me. I can't stand not being able to feel you inside me." I said, slightly out of breath. He took no time in stripping us both and then burying his face in between my legs. I gripped the blanket tightly as he brought me to my climax. I whimpered out his name and before I knew it, there was a searing pain in between my legs. I felt like I was being ripped in two. I wanted to cry out, but Jasper had silenced me with his talented mouth.

The pain receded as Jasper calmed me, and with a little wiggle to let him know it was okay, I fell into bliss. I couldn't get him back into me fast enough, with each thrust. I looked up into his eyes and saw love shining back at me. I smiled slightly as he wiped a stray tear away. I felt the pressure building inside me when Jasper's wonderful fingers pinched my nipples. I arched into him and he drove into me, hitting _that_ spot. I shouted his name as I crashed over.

He wasn't far behind me, panting mine as I milked him for every drop of his cool seed.

"Jasper," I whispered as he covered us with the blanket. He handed me my wine and kissed me softly, saying, "The best I've ever had."

My fears of being inadequate were squashed, and I curled into him while he propped himself up using a log. I felt every muscle alive in my body, and I was still pulsing. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself for a few minutes.

"Baby doll?" He asked.

"Mhmm."

"How long did you want to wait to get changed?"

"I'm very comfortable this way Jay. You can put your clothes on if you want." I said snuggling into him again. He laughed heartily and I smiled at my little joke.

"No, Bella. When did you want to become a vampire?" He clarified.

"Another month or two." I said drifting off.

"I love you Bella." He whispered, before I lost my train of thought, and traveled into dream land.

_**Jasper POV:**_

She smiled, content in her sleep. I wrapped her up more in the blanket, worried she would get cold lying next to me outside. I laid us down next to the fire so she would be warmer, and set her wine down again. She was giving off the most delicious emotions.

Before I could comprehend what had happened, Bella's scent changed. I was worried because it was subtle; it was as if someone else has just stood beside her, not her getting aroused.

I heard my phone vibrate from my pants and reached over to answer it.

"What's up Yoda?" I whispered.

"Just thought I'd check in to make sure you hadn't changed her before she needs to." I heard his smirk through the phone and wished I could reach through and punch it off his smug face.

"The second Bella is done work tomorrow, you need to book it over here."

"What's the big rush?" I said.

"You notice something off about her scent? Well that 'something' is going to be happening soon. You're not going to like the outcome if things go south."

"Peter, give me a straight answer. What's going on?" I said getting ticked off with this vague shit he was spewing.

"This is why I couldn't tell you earlier about what happens. This thing is coming in a month. You know that conversation we had about the impossible idea of a vampire and a human having a child? Well, you're going to be a dad."

* * *

Review?


End file.
